In skin care cosmetics and endermic liniments, natural moisturizing factors (NMF) and humectants are used to maintain beautiful skin conditions and to prevent and/or alleviate rough skin.
Among natural moisturing factors, urea is well known to have a corneum softening effect and a skin roughness preventing effect. However, in a system with blended-in urea, there is a problem in that skin irritation such as tingling occurs occasionally.
In such a case there is a way to control tingling due to urea by adding a large amount of a humectant. However, the addition of a large amount of a humectant causes significant stickiness when the cosmetic is applied on the skin because of a high viscosity and hygroscopicity of the humectant itself, resulting in reduced usability.
On the other hand, in emulsified cosmetics, a surfactant is used as an emulsifying agent; however, for the sake of safety of consumers with sensitive skin, the lowest possible blend ratio is desirable.
In the aforementioned current situation, an urea-containing composition in the form of an emulsified formulation is desired that retains a superior emulsifying ability even with a lowered blend ratio of the surfactant and is easy to use without stickiness even with a high blend ratio of the humectant.
The present invention was carried out in view of the aforementioned situation, and its object is to provide an emulsified formulation of a urea-containing emulsified composition that has a superior emulsifying ability even with a lowered blend ratio of the surfactant, suppresses tingling due to the urea, and having good feeling of use without stickiness even with a high blend ratio of the humectant.